The purpose of this project is to study the physiological mechanisms that are responsible for modulating tyrosine hydroxylase activity in the retina. This enzyme is apparently rate-limiting for catecholamine biosynthesis. Our present interest is to determine whether tyrosine hydroxylase activity of retina is modulated by light.